2 Weeks to Marry
by IcyCrystal
Summary: James & Lily haven't seen each other for 10 years. James has to marry in 2 weeks or else. One day they meet in London-but is there enough time for Lily to fall in love with James again?
1. Default Chapter

2 Weeks to marry

Summary - Sequel to Hidden Identity. James and Lily have lost sight of each other over the years. James is being threatened to be disowned if he can't get a wife in 2 weeks. One day James and Lily meet in London. But is there enough time for Lily to fall in love with James again and himself and still be able to get married in two weeks?

Chapter 1

10 years of past and Lily and James haven't made any contact with each other. Lily currently lives in Rome and is a successful jewellery designer. Lily hasn't used magic since she reached Rome. James is an Auror, and is one of the best ones in the Ministry of Magic at that.

One day in the middle of June - Lily

"Ok, Lily are you all packed?" a motherly face looked down at Lily

"Yes, I hope this goes well in London." Lily replied to Paula, who was her secretary, friend etc. Lily boarded The London Star aeroplane and looked at Rome the place, which had been her home for ten years.

"Ciao Rome." Lily said softly not wanting to disturb any of the passengers around her whom consisted of a 50-year-old businessman and a girl that looked roughly Lily's age. The girl who had wavy dark hair with cinnamon streaks here and there leaned over the businessman to talk to Lily

"Excuse me do you mind if I come and sit next to you its just that this guy in the past 10mins has lectured me on the most boring political things and I can't stand it if I have to listen to him talk about The EU a minute longer" Lily smiled welcome at having someone to talk to on the trip and replied

"Sure." The woman moved over the man who was gently snoring and plonked herself next to Lily

"Hi! My name is Melinda Potter and you are?" A flood of emotions ran through Lily's head as she heard the name Potter. Trying to keep her voice steady she replied

"I'm Lily Evans. Are you any relation to James Potter?" The girl's eyes widened

"Oh my god are you like the Lily Evans? The one that James Potter, my cousin lost his heart too and was rejected by you or you left him?"

"That's me." Lily said then she lowered her voice so people around them couldn't hear what she was going to say.

"Are you a witch then?"

"You betcha! I work in the Magic Museum and I'm researching how Romans discovered magic and how that saying Rome wasn't built in a day is completely wrong. It was built in a day with the help of magic but they ahd to cover it up so the muggles wouldn't get suspicious. So what's your story?"

"Ok, I left England 10 years ago to come and live in Rome. I haven't used magic for ten years and I'm a successful jewellery designer whose name is Malico."

"Your Malico? I love your work! In fact James promised to get me some jewellery from your company for my birthday." Lily at this smiled then asked the question she was burning to know

"So has James missed me?"

"You bet he always has a Lily flower in his desk at work and he has like this emblem on his cloak of a Lily."

"What does James do? He always said he wanted to be an auror never at the desk as he put it."

"James is a Crystal Magic person, he is the first one for a century to actually qualify to be one. A Crystal Magic person is someone who works for good-the ultimate good etc, I have no idea how he landed himself with that job as my fond memories of our childhood together consist of me being chucked in this lake by his house about a million times." Lily laughed at this then asked Melinda who she was getting more and more friendlier with

"So who is meeting you at Heathrow airport?"

"James! Oh my god it will be like this huge reunion with you and him, this is going to be so cool!" Lily smiled sadly then said to Melinda

"I can't I'm meeting someone there who is going to take me to my hotel then I've got a huge show which I've got to prepare for." Lily said.

For the rest of the trip Lily and Melinda just chatted about random things. Then a voice crackled over a speaker

"Welcome to Heathrow, England. The time is 10:05 and I hope you have had a good journey." Melinda whispered to Lily

"Ok you are going to have to help me as I have never been to an airport before." Laughing Lily showed her what to do then after they had gone through the usual check-in procedure Melinda suddenly shrieked

"JAMES!" Almost everyone in the airport turned to look at Melinda as she went flying across the room. She yelled for Lily to come over

"James, this is someone who was once really special to you…" Melinda said. James whispered

"Lily? Is that really you?"

A.N. Duh duh duh, cliffhanger, aren't I evil! Cue that weird voice that does the really evil laugh on tv, so if you want to find out what happens review. Because no reviews means no more chapters….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.N. Thanks for all your reviews. Some of you have asked me if you need to read Hidden Identity, which is the prequel to this story, you do need to know the story but since its 18chapters long I will just give you a summary and then you can decide if you want to read Hidden Identity or not.

Summary of Hidden Identity

Lily goes to Beauxbatons but is sent to teach Hogwarts the meaning of the phrase "Beauty comes from within". So she disguises her appearance. James falls in love with her. She makes friends with a girl called Ashleigh. Then her friends come over from Beauxbatons and at first everything is ok then Lily enters a magical coma one which only her true love can break. James breaks the coma and everything is cheerful again. Dumbledore suddenly decides to send Lily, Elle and Pierre back to Beauxbatons, which prompts the marauders, and Ashleigh to rescue them, which they do. However when they apparate back to Hogsmeade Pierre takes James somewhere and Pierre and Elle set Lily up on a date with James one that James doesn't turn up for because Pierre is holding him hostage. Then they sent a note to Lily telling her that James hates her and never really loved her. This of course isn't true but Lily flees the country, which leads onto this story…

On with the story…

There was a pause for what seemed like an eternity and Lily looked up at James with silent tears running down her cheeks

"Yes its me James and if you excuse me there is my taxi driver has come to collect me." And with that Lily melted into the crowds. James looked hopelessly after her said his voice trailing off at the end

"When can I see you again?" Melinda comforted James and presently they left the airport and disapparated to their family home.

In the taxi a turmoil of emotions where flowing through Lily she realised as soon as she saw James that time didn't change a thing, she still loved James as much as ever. So why oh why did I run away she thought bitterly. After 1/2 hour she had arrived at the hotel where she was staying. She stepped into her hotel room and gasped. It was the largest suite that she had stayed in, which was being paid for by an unknown donor. Then she saw it a trail of red rose petals leading off into the bedroom, intrigued she followed it into the bedroom then stopped dead. There was Jacques bending down on one knee with a diamond engagement ring in his hand.

"Lily Rose Marie Evans will you take my hand in marriage?" Jacques asked her. Lily stared at him lost for words, yesterday there would have been no hesitation it would have been yes but today everything was different. She had seen James for the first time in 10 years but what she had noticed but Melinda obviously hadn't was the brand new engagement ring. Then she smiled if James has moved on so can I.

"Jacques Isadore Freeman I accept your hand in marriage…" Jacques stood up and slid the engagement ring on Lily's finger then kissed her hard on the lips. It was pleasant and that was it but what was so disturbing was the fact that as she was kissing Jacques an image of James Potter appeared in her mind, which she tried to banish, but obstinately stayed there.

The next morning (Jacques had spent the night) Lily woke sleepily to find Jacques smiling down at her

"What?" she asked him playfully

"Your just so beautiful, I can't believe I'm marrying you, that's what." Jacques said

"I love you too Jacques but I've got to go to this place I London to get ready for the show I'm holding." Lily said though her heart wasn't really in it. Lily got dressed and chose a simple black suit with a red fitted shirt on underneath. 10 minutes later she arrived at a huge museum, which specialised in jewellery to find James Potter standing on the steps. Lily got out and attempted to walk past him without looking at him but it didn't work.

"Lily, wait a second, can we talk?" James asked her a pleading sound coming into his voice. Lily smiled a little but she couldn't resist the puppy dog voice James was using

"Well it depends how long it will take, the most I have got is 1hr and that is pushing it to the max."

"That will be fine, can you still apparate?" James asked her and in response Lily shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know I haven't used magic for 10 years so I don't know if I can." Lily said and James looked up at the mention of ten years.

"It should be fine, your magic doesn't desert you if you just don't use it." Lily smiled timidly then a small pop and she vanished in another second James followed suit with the porter on the steps of the museum blinking and rubbing his eyes in amazement.

Lily and James appeared in an outside café with shady ferns and those umbrella things that provide shade for every table. Lily looked around in her amazement

"James where are we?" James smiled annoyingly and beckoned for a waiter to come over to them so they could be seated only when they were seated and served did James begin to talk.

"Where have you been for these last 10 years Lily, you have no idea how much I've missed you, why did you leave?"

"I have been living in Italy, doing muggle work and that note you sent me made me decide to leave if you really must know." Lily said her voice get slightly higher and louder at the end. James looked confused but then he remembered what Ashleigh had said about a letter, which Pierre had obviously sent.

"Lily, you have to believe me that wasn't me, it was your friend Pierre. He was and still is presumably a mad man though no one has seen him since you left. He was trying to get you to go out with him and eventually marry him."

"Well that won't be a problem as I'm engaged and by the looks of him so are you?"

"I'm not, you got the hands confused, I haven't proposed or been out with anyone since you left and now you tell me you're engaged?" There was a silence then a little beeping sound rang out coming out from Lily's bag.

"Its my pager, gotta go" and with that Lily disapparated leaving James with a confused look on his face thinking to himself what's a pager?

A.N. Next chapter James is faced with the whole two weeks to marry proposition. Now if you want to find out what will happen next

R

E

V

I

E

W

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N. Reviewers are the best! I love you all so I give you all imaginary sweets, ice cream whatever you want!

On with the story…

James walked into his parents study the next morning. It was a richly attired place with red panelling and a huge rosewood desk where his father and mother were standing.

"Good morning James, I have something to discuss with you." James' father always gave off an aura of aristocracy snobbiness whilst his mother was very kind hearted and she smiled at James next to his father

"Which is?" James asked

"You are going to be 28 next month and you still haven't settled down and got yourself married now this wouldn't be a problem if you weren't the first born, you see there is a rule in this family which has carried on through the generations, the first born has to get married before they are 28 otherwise the Malfoy family take over. I mean our house, land. Women, our position in the ministry etc." James looked at his father then keeping his voice fairly steady replied

"How am I supposed to marry someone when the love of my life won't hear me out and she is engaged?" To that James' father said

"Ah, the Lily Evans business again? I sensed this would be a problem so I have provided you with a guide to the most eligible bacholerettes, I mean you could just pick one of them, get married to them and then divorce them the next day." James' father said rolling his shirtsleeves up. James' father (who is called Marcus) opened his drawer and pulled out the Daily Prophet.

"Dad, I thought you were giving me a guide to the most eligible bacholerettes?" James said looking slightly annoyed now.

"I am, the Daily Prophet did it as their special of the week…" Marcus said and handed the newspaper to James then Marcus said curtly

"You may leave." James nodded and turned to go when his mother stopped him

"James-make the right choice" James wasn't sure but he could have sworn she was trying to tell him to go after Lily. James went to his room and began to read.

"Morgana-She is a feisty woman with black hair and violet eyes and is the soul heir to the Glenda Goodwear millions!" James looked at her picture and crossed her off."

"Elle - French, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her father is Sir Eduardo who isn't particularly rich but owns lots of lands and has a title." James gasped and studied the woman in the picture. It showed Elle outside some kind of wizard premiere wearing an ice blue dress to match her eyes. There was a man next to her but it had purposefully been blackened out so no one would know whom it was."

"Ashleigh - Though she is rumoured to be in a relationship with Remus Lupin, Ashleigh is still single. She is one of the brightest witches of this generation and one of the better-looking ones. The picture was of Ashleigh wearing a stunning hot pink sundress and pink flip flops and a straw hat which covered her head but still showed her gorgeous brown hair."

There were several other ones but James crossed them off and he was left with Elle and Ashleigh. It definitely helped that he knew then but Elle had in some respects broken him and Lily up and Ashleigh might be already taken by Remus Lupin. But he didn't know, his friends Sirius, Remus, Ashleigh decided that they no longer wanted to be his friends after the whole Lily catastrophe, believing Pierre and Elle instead. So though James knew lots of people he had no real friends. Grimly James though to himself, which is why I have to go and see Ashleigh, to go and explain. James walked over to the huge fireplace and got a handful of floo powder, then looking at the address for Ashleigh's house flooed there.

James arrived in a huge bedroom decorated in bright colours. He stood up and brushed the soot off his clothes. He casually walked into the hallway, but no one was there. Then he heard voices. He followed the sound and was bought out onto a sunny balcony. There were 5 people sitting there. Ashleigh was sitting next to Remus whom looked fit and handsome, Sirius (whom hadn't change at all) was next to Elle, then Pierre was standing up and telling some kind of joke. Everyone burst out laughing and James spoke

"What's the fun?" Everyone's heads whipped around and all of them stared at James.

"James Potter is that you?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, its nice to see you all" James said thinking that maybe they were going to accept him, then Ashleigh spoke her voice trembling slightly with anger

"Get out of my house, NOW!" Remus stood up and put a hand of restraint on Ashleigh's arm

"It's ok Remus, I'm going anyway but I want to tell you that Lily's back, she is in London my cousin met her the other day!" There was a crack and James disapparated. On the balcony all jokes were forgotten as they stared at each other.

"It's a hoax" Pierre said "It must be, everyone knows that Lily vanished why would she after 10 years meet a Potter when she supposedly hates their guts?" Everyone smiled at this but Ashleigh didn't look so sure. And with a crack she too vanished. A minute later she reappeared in the Potter's mansion. James stood at the window with his back to Ashleigh. Ashleigh began to approach him when he realised that he was crying. She stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"James, I'm sorry about what I said, it's me and my hothead temper. Its just you're the reason that I lost my best friend and and-" James turned to face her, his face broken and just sobbed on Ashleigh's shoulder. 10 minutes later James looked up and said weakly

"Sorry about that, its just I haven't seen you guys for so long and then you all rejected me and I have got to marry in two weeks if I don't want my family to lose the house and I saw Lily for the first time and she hates me and she is engaged to a muggle and she has a pager."

"Okay, okay, too many and's, Lily is engaged, do you know were she lives or works, I have to see her." Ashleigh said

"She is working here." James shoved a piece of paper into Ashleigh's hand and then said slightly forlornly

"You have to understand, it wasn't me who sent that note it was Pierre, it was completely different writing. Please can we be friends?" James said. Ashleigh felt deep down that he was telling the truth and nodded then disapparated to the place on the piece of paper.

Ashleigh reappeared in the huge glass place which had an atmosphere of almost frenzied working, everywhere jewellery was being unpacked and Ashligh as she was walking through the crowds kept hearing

"Lily, Miss Evans, Lily Evans…" she suddenly walked into a very handsome man who was coming out of a glass door

"Sorry about that." Ashleigh said looking up at the man she had bumped into

"It's alright. What is your name, I don't remember seeing you here before."

"It's Ashleigh and if you haven't seen me before because I don't work here I was actually coming to see an old friend of mine, do you know her, her name is Lily Evans?" the man started and replied

"Do I know her, she is my fiancé and she is running the biggest jewellery exhibition ever, I don't think she has ever spoke of you before but then she never talks about her school life or life before she met me, she is right through those doors." Jacques pointed through the glass door and walked off. Ashleigh opened the door to find Lily going over masses of drawings, not looking up Lily said

"Who is it?"

"It's Ashleigh, your old best friend…" Lily's head looked up then she stood up and hugged Ashleigh very hard.

"It's good to see you to Lily but I'm suffocating here." Ashleigh said and Lily promptly stopped hugging her.

"How did you find me " Lily asked

"James told me" Ashleigh said, there was a silence were Ashleigh could see that Lily was still madly in love with him then her eyes dulled

"That was nice of him." Lily said and began to look over her designs again then Lily added "Carry on talking its just I have to finalise these before tonight." Ashleigh said bluntly

"You still love James, and he still loves you, he had no friends until today when I forgave him, he is having a complete nervous breakdown over you, come back and see everyone Lily just for one day." Lily looked up and said with remorse in her voice

"I can't Ashleigh, it would be too hard and I'm engaged now and I love my fiancé it's just-" Ashleigh broke in there

"You aren't Lily, you're denying it to yourself but you know its true. How can you not say you aren't in love with James when everyone who knows you too can see that you are?"

"I never said I wasn't in love with James." Lily said

"So you are in love with James then?"

"I'm not!" Lily yelled getting frustrated but Ashleigh carried in anyway

"So what do you feel for James, I mean after all you must feel something."

"I don't, he was part of my old life, one which I've forgotten, rejected, whatever you like, Jacques and jewellery and the show tonight is my new life and I would appreciate it if you would leave, I'm very busy." Lily said then she looked down at her work again. Ashleigh paused just as she was about to open the door and said in a ringing voice

"You will come round Lily, the magic in you won't let you keep acting as a muggle. Oh and I live in Diagon Alley just ask someone for my house and they will direct you, why don't you come round for dinner?" and with that Ashleigh disapparated.

A.N. I hope everyone had a good Christmas now please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A.N. I hope you like the story so far and I hope you like this chapter too.

On with the story…

It was 7pm and Lily was pacing up and down the exhibition hall frantically checking things off and she occasionally called out in panic in case someone had forgotten something. Suddenly someone came up behind her and put his hands round her waist. Lily smiled and tilted her head so she could see Jacques and kissed him. Then Jacques said

"You look gorgeous," Jacques said surveying Lily who was wearing a stunning wine red dress with gold earrings and gold shoes. Jacques was wearing a black tuxedo that made him look even more Italian then he already was (his mother is Italian and his father though English grew up in France but Jacques himself had always lived in Italy).

"So are you ready to do this?" Jacques asked her walking next to Lily as she began to walk towards the door separating her, Jacques, her assistants from the crowd outside. Lily flung open the doors to wild applause and people began to pour in to look at Lily's work.

"James, are you sure about this?" Melinda asked straightening her deep blue dress and self-consciously touched her hair. James as always looked perfect and was wearing a navy tuxedo.

"As sure as I am that you look beautiful." James said lightly touching Melinda's hair. With that Melinda and James entered the jewellery exhibition. Lily immediately saw them and quickly started talking to various people so she wouldn't be on her own with James. After awhile James had got bored of looking at Lily's jewellery however beautiful it may be and wondered over to where Lily was standing. Lily gave no inclination of James being there and kept talking to a very handsome man. Then they both smiled as if they were the only 2 in the room and Lily and Jacques kissed each other. For James the room was beginning to spin, voices were getting fainter and fainter and giddily James wondered why everyone was covered in green spots. Then he fainted. The next time he regained consciousness Melinda was kneeling next to him as was a doctor and though Lily wasn't actually there beside him she was looking horrified, though whether that was because her show had come to a standstill or concern for him, he never knew. He was soon walking around again and the party went back to normal. Melinda and James walked around for a bit with plenty of people turning to look at the attractive couple. Then suddenly Melinda put a hand on James' shoulder and whispered something in his ear. James looked worried but decided that it was worth a try. He decided that he would have to call in extra support though and summoned Julie who was essentially a slut who would do anything for James. She appeared in the girl's bathroom and then walked out to greet James. Julie was wearing a very sparkly, revealing dress. James told her what to do and he left her there in front of a box of rings. He walked up too Lily who was in the middle of a conversation who though James didn't know it was a very important fashion critic and somewhat of a jewellery designer as well.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me the price of the ring over here, I want to give my girlfriend it but I don't know the price." Lily stared at him then walked over with him to the jewellery display case.

"Why are you here?" Lily hissed at him "And I thought you were single."

"It's that ring isn't Julie? I'm here because I needed to see you and I wanted to see what you did for a living that drew you away from the magic world. As for the single part well I'm not anymore" James said then kissed Julie passionately on the lips to prove his point. Lily stared at them trying to extinguish the feeling of jealousy that was rising up in her.

Meanwhile Jacques and Melinda were talking

"So did Lily invite you?" Jacques asked her

"Well not really, I think she knew that we might come but she didn't realise certain things."

"Whose we?" Jacques asked her, not sure if he was supposed to be so attracted to Melinda

"Oh, me and my cousin, he was the guy that fainted earlier." A sense of relief flooded over Jacques then he lowered his voice

"So are you a witch like Lily?" Melinda's eyes widened in horror

"How did you find out about the magic world?" She asked casting nervous looks

"Because I'm a wizard." Jacques said softly, enjoying the look of excitement and apprehension on Melinda's face.

"I don't believe you let me see your magic wand" Melinda said, still not really believing him.

"Let's go through here and I will show you." Jacques said, pointing to a glass door. Melinda glanced at James but found him talking to Julie and Lily. So being curious she followed Jacques. As soon as they were alone Jacques pulled the curtains and blinds down (or in the curtains case across) with one flick of his wand, then he soundproofed, locked and made the room impossible for people to see in.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asked nervously "You're engaged to Lily remember." Jacques cut her off with a kiss.

"What are you doing!" Melinda yelled, but of course no one could hear her.

"I love you, and I wanted to kiss you so I did." Jacques said simply then seeing the look on Melinda's face added "I love Lily, but as a dear dear friend, but my mother who is a seer predicted for me that I would meet the true love of my life at my fiancé's exhibition, and that is you, I can tell you love me." Melinda sighed, it was all true , she was attracted to him, but she had kept her morals as he was engaged to Lily but when Jacques kissed her again she let herself go…

"Ok, Julie you are dumped now go away" James said, carefully watching the look on Lily's face. Though she didn't show a lot of emotion her eyes flickered.

"So, shall we get away from here?" James asked Lily

"I can't James, all this jewellery, I made for tonight, I can't just let everything go as much as I want to." Lily said looking at James steadily for the first time.

"Lily, we can just freeze everyone, go somewhere then come back and unfreeze them, they wouldn't be any wiser. What's holding you back?" James asked her, with a tiny movement of her head Lily nodded. James pulled out his wand discreetly and muttered a charm and everyone stopped what he or she was doing. Lily wandered around the figures of everyone staring at there blank faces.

"Come on Lily," James said softly. Lily walked over to him, and took his arm then James disapparated with Lily following him. They appeared in Hogsmeade in the restaurant where "James" had broken up with Lily.

"What are we doing here James?" Lily asked looking nervously inside

"Having dinner." James replied and escorted her in. They were soon seated at a table for two.

"So, how well is your jewellery thing going?" James asked

"Amazing, we are doing really well and the company just won an award for the best jewellery designs. What about you?"

"Well, I'm an auror, and I have my own office at the Ministry."

"Cool, so what has happened in the ten years for you?" Lily asked him

"Let's quit the small talk, can we please just talk about us?"

"Fine, I love you James Potter, but I'm scared, I'm engaged, I work in a muggle job and I left all this magic stuff behind, are you happy now?" Lily asked her eyes flashing.

"What does that matter? I love you, you love me, the muggle job doesn't matter, and I would give up magic to be with you if I have to, as for your fiancé I can tell you now, it isn't going to last, I installed this little device on Melinda's dress, so if I lost her in the crowds, I would know where to find her, and look." James conjured up a bubble in which Lily and James could see Melinda and Jacques kissing each other. There was a lump in Lily's throat and she couldn't see properly

"Are you alright?" James asked Lily

"Yeah I'm fine, its just I have realised that I tried to replace you with Jacques and now I realise how much I love you." Lily said. James' looked at Lily and then kissed her, oblivious of anything, anyone around them. The waiter stood at their table and gently coughed. Embarrassed they ordered and as soon as the waiter disappeared they kissed again. To both of them it was like fireworks had gone off, and they were entering the timeless roller coaster of love.

A.N. James and Lily are back together but what will it go smoothly when Lily finds out about the whole curse thing?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A.N. Lots of you thought that this story was going way too fast and I agree with you but I personally think that's what makes a good story, one where it is fast paced so you can't stop reading (I'm not saying my stories are good). Anyway thank you for all your reviews.

On with the story…

James and Lily went back to the jewellery show and unfroze everyone. Everyone carried on like nothing had happened and almost immediately reporters and people eager to buy her work surrounded Lily. James smiled and decided that he might as well go and find his cousin Melinda.

Melinda had stopped Jacques' kisses (she was still way too conscious that she was kissing her brother's love of his life fiancé). James knocked on the door and Melinda hurried out straightening her dress, Jacques followed.

"So what have you been up to, missy?" James asked Melinda playfully. Melinda blushed. James and Melinda left with James gently teasing Melinda about her newfound love. Gradually all the other people coming to look around with Lily's work went and Lily and Jacques were left looking at each other. There was a long pause and then Jacques said quietly

"Um, Lily I think we need to talk." Jacques said awkwardly

"It's ok, I know you have fallen in love with Melinda and I love James again so shall we just forget we ever got engaged?" Lily said, Jacques looked relieved and hugged Lily tightly.

"Friends?" Jacques said still hugging her

"Friends" Lily said smiling a little and with that they left the museum. Lily headed back to her apartment to find James there.

"How did you know I was staying here?" Lily asked James

"Connections…" James said with a mysterious grin.

"So why are you here?" Lily said heading towards her bedroom.

"I wanted to see you." James said following Lily into her bedroom

"Get out James, I'm getting changed." Lily said but she was grinning. James put on a sulky pose but he went and sat down in the television. A few minutes later Lily reappeared wearing a red three quarter length shirt, a pair of black flared trousers and nothing on her feet. Her hair fell all over her shoulders.

"We saw each other 2 hours ago." Lily said

"And that is a problem, I haven't seen you for 10 years, that's a lot of time to make up…" James said, circling around Lily running his hands through Lily's hair.

"James don't. I love you but I have to go back to Rome tomorrow and it would be way too hard for me and you." Lily said, her eyes sparkling with tears. James looked at her, the colour draining from his face. He sat down. Lily ran off and got a glass of ice-cold water. She gave it to James, who drank the whole contents

"What do you mean, you are going back to Rome?" James asked Lily

"Well, my work is there and I can't just move it over to England."

"But your love is in England." James said softly and he disapparated. Lily stared at the place where James had been and sobbed. James, in the privacy of his bedroom wept a single tear.

The next day, when James was just getting up and looking very fine in blue boxers, Lily appeared in his fireplace.

"What are you doing here?" James asked Lily

"I don't think that's fair, you came to my apartment last night and didn't give a good enough reason. Anyway I wanted to tell you that I'm going back to Rome in one week." James looked up

"Lily there is something that I've got tell you." James said and he explained everything. The whole if he didn't get married then his home would become in possession of the Malfoys. Lily stared at him and as Lily had done to him last night, James got a glass of water for her.

"So you want me to marry you in less than a week, because you love me and you don't want to lose your house."

"That's pretty much it" James said suddenly aware he was only in his boxers and muttered a quick charm that made him have clothes.

"So will you marry me, Lily?" James said looking at Lily. Lily looked at him and sighed

"I will but I'm going to still work in Rome so you are going to have to teach me how to apparate and disapparate properly." Lily said. James looked at her then he decided that he would rather have part of Lily then none of her at all. James and Lily walked down the stairs of the Potter mansion and announced their engagement. There was a silence, especially from James' parents, as they had never met Lily before. There was an awkward silence with only Melinda smiling

"So is this Lily Evans that you met at Hogwarts and lost sight of?" James' dad asked

"Yes" Lily said, speaking for the first time. James' dad stared at Lily and then spoke again

"I recognise you. Who were you mum and dad?"

"My mum was Rose Evans and my dad was Harry Evans." Lily said proudly

"Harry Evans? You are his daughter. I don't believe it, he never mentioned it to me." Lily stared at him in puzzlement

"Um my mum and dad died 18 years ago. It was just before my second year in Beauxbatons."

"Who told you that? Your dad is definitely alive and your mum I'm not sure because she never goes to the Ministry of Magic. And I thought you went to Hogwarts?" James' dad said. James' mum put a hand on James' dad's arm

"Darling, you are overwhelming Lily with all of these questions." James' dad looked embarrassed but Lily walked down the stairs with James behind her and she continued talking to James' dad whilst James talked to Melinda and his mother.

"Well you see I went to Beauxbatons for 6 years and then I was chosen for this transfer thing and that was when I met James. Also my mum and dad aren't magical."

"Then how did you lose sight of James? I'm sorry if this personal. Who has been telling you all of this? Your mum and dad are some of the greatest witches and wizards of the moment."

"Well something happened and I decided to get away from it all and I have lived in Rome for 10 years being a jewellery designer. Can I go and see my parents?"

"Sure. Honey, I'm going to take Lily to meet her parents, do you want to come James?" James' dad asked the first part at Lily, the second part to his wife and the third part to James. James nodded and he, Lily and James' dad disapparated.

They reappeared in a comfy house with elegant furnishings everywhere. Lily walked around and found a picture of her and her sister Petunia taken before she went to Beauxbatons. There were voices coming from the kitchen and Lily went towards them, James' dad and James staying there and they disapparated. Lily opened the door and saw two people whom she could tell were her mum and dad.

"Mum, dad?" Lily asked them her voce going weird as she spoke, the people's faces changed

"Lily?" they said and the next second they were all hugging and kissing each other. Lily then asked her parents the question she was dying to hear the answer to

"Why did you pretend to be dead? I mean I was 12 and I really needed you." Rose and Harry looked at each other and then Rose spoke

"We love you so much Lily and it broke our hearts when we said goodbye but we really, it was for your own protection."

"So? I don't care about my protection I wanted you to be there for me I came over here because my fiancé's dad knew you both. I'm getting married in 5 days and I when I heard that you were alive dad I wanted you to give me away but I think I will give my friend a call." And with that Lily disapparated with her parents looking at each other, almost as if they were going to cry.

Lily reappeared in Ashleigh's apartment. Ashleigh ran over to where lily was and hugged her. Lily burst into tears. Ashleigh hugged Lily, unsure why she was crying. Ashleigh led Lily over to the sofa

"So what's wrong?" Ashleigh asked Lily

"Well you see, I'm getting married to James in 5 days. Which reminds me, would you be the maid of honour? Anyway James and I announced our engagement to James' family and it turns out they know my mum and dad, they are alive and they pretended to be dead and it's such a mess." Lily said breaking down again in tears.

"You really mean it that I can be your maid of honour? Anyway about the whole parents thing why don't you just get to know them or just keep pretending that they don't exist?" Lily looked at Ashleigh

"I don't know what to do, I mean it shouldn't matter really, I mean I'm 28, I'm a successful jewellery designer and I'm getting married." Ashleigh looked at her

"Well it is all down to you, I mean you have coped without them for most of your life so why not keep pretending. At the end of the day you have to make a choice." Lily smiled at her. She spent the rest of the day at Ashleigh's and returned at 6 o clock to her apartment.

Lily looked around, half expecting to see James there but he wasn't. She cursed inwardly that she hadn't spent hardly any time with him today and flooed to the Potter mansion. She came out not in James' bedroom but in the Hall. There was an eerie silence. Lily called out for anyone but no one appeared. However she spotted a note on the table and read it

_Dear Lily,_

_ I hope you are well. I would love to catch up but I've kidnapped your fiancé and his family so it is kind of the wrong time to catch up. You and I are ment for each other Lily, whether you like it or not so get used to it so instead of it being you and James getting married it's you and me. The only way to save your friends is to marry me. You have 24 hours. Meet me at the Chapel in France that we used to have to go to. We are getting married Lily, whether you like it or not._

_Yours lovingly _

_Pierre xxx_

A.N. End of another chapter! I might not to be able for a while for various reasons. So when I come back I'm want loads of reviews from you all, it doesn't have to be good it can be constructive criticsm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lily read the note again and again. She didn't cry, she had already cried an ocean inside. The clock was ticking down to the deadline of 24 hours. For the rest of the night Lily just stood in the Potter Mansion, trying to take it all in. Then at daybreak Lily tried to get a grip of herself and started to formulate a plan.

Lily diapparated to the chapel in France, which she Pierre and Elle used to have to go to at Beauxbatons. The chapel was grand and ornate and bought back hundreds of memories for Lily. However she brushed them aside and got to work making her plan. She entered the chapel and realised with a jolt of horror that there was no time to make a plan as the ceremony was already there. Pierre was standing at the door wearing a tuxedo and he walked over to Lily.

"I knew you would come Lily…" Pierre said and tried to kiss Lily but Lily angrily brushed him away

"Why are you doing this Pierre? I mean why me?" Lily asked her chin trembling slightly

"It's easy Lily, I have loved you since the first day in Beauxbatons. And I thought you loved me but you were transferred to Hogwarts and you fell in love with the first sucker who treated you nicely." Pierre said then he waved his wand and Lily was in a white dress, which had a pink sheen to it, the one that Lily had always said she wanted as a wedding dress. Pierre laughed and mockingly said

"I'm not allowed to see the bride before the wedding" and Pierre walked off. Lily stood there mortified and quickly tried to remember the magic that she had leant at school or most particularly the one that made her change her clothes. Lily concentrated hard and a second later she was wearing a pair of levi jeans and some Jimmy choo choo shoes and a black top with a white shirt and a decorative scarf (she had grown a great sense of style when she had lived in Italy). Some women came outside the church and stopped Lily as she was walking in

"Excusez-moi, comment-tappelles tu?" one women asked her. Lily looked at her and then realised that she must be someone who Pierre had sent her to prepare for the wedding

"Je m'appelle erm Annette Lupa." Lily said and hurried into the chapel taking care to cover her face with a scarf that she was wearing so Pierre wouldn't recognise her. Lily walked around and tried to find James and his family. Lily spotted a door right at the very back of the chapel and she began to walk towards it. She had just put her hand on the door when Pierre walked over to her

"Excuse me, where are you going?" Pierre asked Lily

"I er though that it was the toilets." Lily lied. Pierre looked at her and then told her curtly where the toilets were. Lily walked away her cheeks burning and decided that she was going to take a chance and she apparated behind the door that Pierre wasn't letting her in. Lily fell on top of James who had been trying to break the door. Lily got up off James to find all of James' family staring at her

"Hi, I've come to rescue you…" Lily said quickly untying the bonds that were around everyone's arms and ankles.

"Lily,you idiot" James said affectionately then he got serious "Listen Pierre is a psychopath and you can't disapparate from here, believe me I've tried." Lily looked at him and then walked round the chamber muttering to herself. James watched her and then when she walked past James he stopped her

"What are you doing Lily?" he asked echoing what everyone else was thinking.

"Well you see" Lily said continuing her paces round the room "There is a secret passage in here that leads to outside the church I just have to find it…" and with that Lily suddenly pushed against a place in the wall and there was a soft hiss and the wall opened.

"Come on, everyone!" Lily said and she started to make her way down the passage. Everyone looked at each other doubtfully but they followed her anyway. It was very dark and no one could really see where he or she was going. They entered a part of the passageway where a sliver of sunlight allowed them to see more queerly. They then heard someone moaning and swearing in French. Lily went forwards and began to try and locate the sound of the voice. Then a man staggered into the sunlight. Lily stared at him.

"Pierre?" she said incredulously.

A.N. I know this is a very short chapter but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger that was just waiting to happen. If anyone can guess what has actually happened with the whole Pierre thing then the next chapter will be dedicated to him or her. I'm sorry that I didn't update for ages but it's been my birthday and some other stuff as well.

REVIEW!

Please, just hit the lavender button and type in what you think (just no flames)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A.N. Thank you for all of your reviews, I'm sorry I've not updated before but I've been busy and working on my story New Look for the Librarian which is a Draco/Hermione story.

On With the Story…

The man whom Lily thought was Pierre looked scared. Lily ran over to him, despite James telling her not too. This Pierre was very weak and Lily supported Pierre on her shoulders. She placed him down on a rock and then after she had conjured up some food and drink this Pierre began to talk.

"I am the real Pierre, I'm the one you knew in Beauxbatons, I could reveal all the secrets that you ever told me and Elle but I know some of them for example like the kitten/cat episode you will not wish to tell people. From 7th year I have been in this prison, no wand, no way of disapparating and often no control of my mind. Do you know what agony it has been not to see sunlight or the moons and stars or just to see normal people. Once Elle came here, she realised that the person pretending to be me was not me and found me but the person masquerading as me found her and wiped her memory."

There was a pause and Lily looked at James. James spoke up, he wasn't really sure of this whole thing.

"How do we know you are the real Pierre" Pierre did not look at James but at Lily.

"Because of Epid Ja." Lily's eyes widened and then she said for the first time after hugging Pierre

"This is Pierre, the real one I mean" James looked at Lily one eyebrow raised but Lily mouthed to him that she would tell him later.

"So if Elle is on our side why did she help the fake Pierre to kidnap and separate Lily and I in 7th year" James asked he was getting slightly jealous of the way Lily was looking at Pierre.

"Because" Pierre said as if he was speaking to a 2 year old "She did fancy him and he used that to his advantage."

"Are you saying the man up there pretending to be you is the man that I'm thinking of, the one you and I warned Elle about so many times" Everyone was watching Lilyand Pierre, his or her heads going backwards and forwards like in a tennis match. Pierre looked steadily at Lily.

"Oui Lily, the man pretending to be is my identical twin brother." Lily looked horrified and everyone else looked confused. Lily turned to look at them

"Pierre's twin brother is called Jean, he is identical to Pierre every way apart from mentally. Jean is mad. I mean he is supposed to be in seclusion and he often takes advantage of the fact that he is identical to Pierre. For example, in 2nd year, Jean who was supposedly getting better came to visit Pierre and he fell in love with me…" Lily paused so everyone could take the first part in and James said

"I can see why - I mean I fell in love with you." Lily smiled and continued

"He locked Pierre up and pretending to be Pierre tried to get me to go out with him. He failed because I would never go out with Pierre and I thought he was Pierre. He then tried threatening me. We found the proper Pierre and Jean was we thought back in the mental home. Elle came in the second half of the 2nd year. And she only ever saw pictures of Pierre and Jean and since Jean and Pierre are very handsome she got a crush on Jean, I mean I would have if I hadn't met him. Then I went away and I'm guessing he was thought all right and he came to visit Pierre and replaced him again but much better. Oh and he obviously is still in love with me and has always thought that we should get married." Everyone fell silent especially James because even though he knew he shouldn't be thinking about himself and Lily he had never known about this and was hurt that she had never told him.

"So lets keep going then because we seriously have to get rid of Jean." James' father said stepping in for the first time. Lily smiled and so did Pierre.

"Okay, but are you ready for this, I mean get your wands out and be prepared to use them" Lily tapped the rock that Pierre was sitting on and suddenly they were moving and they were in the main chapel. Everyone in the chapel gasped and Jean went white. However though people were trying to stun Jean it didn't seem to work. Jean began to walk towards Lily and held out his arm. Lily looked around in horror, but there was nothing anybody could do, Jean had developed some weird kind of force field. Lily was forced to link arms with Jean and somehow the wedding chords began. Jean had to drag Lily up the aisle but when they got to the front Lily stopped fighting. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed to James

"I love you…" But it was too late, or was it? Lily suddenly had an idea. She began to cry. Instantly Jean tried to comfort her.

"Don't cry Lily, please don't."

"How can I be happy when I love James and I hate you." Jean looked stunned and broken. He collapsed on the floor, looking no longer like a maniac but like a child. Jean whispered something in her ear and then the force field broke and everyone rushed up to Lily and Jean. Most of the people were hugging Lily but a few were helping Jean up and putting magical handcuffs on him.

Lily was at first her normal self-but over the next couple of days. Lily went into weird moods and often stared out of the window not paying any attention to anyone and was getting thinner and thinner till she was wasting away. People kept asking her what was wrong but all Lily ever did was smile and told people to stop fussing.

A.N. End of another chapter!

GIVE ME AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT VERY QUICKLY (THIS MEANS I WANT MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS BUT I'M TRYING TO BE NICE ABOUT IT!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A.N. Important Note in this story Petunia is Lily's twin. Thanks for all your reviews

On With The Story…

For days on end Lily just sat on her windowsill in her flat that was in Rome. She had decided to go back there to just be away from everyone for a while. She wasn't any from everyone though, James was constantly apparating to see her but not even he could shake Lily's mood. One day when James came round he got fed up, he loved Lily and they were engaged but she was refusing to talk to him or anyone else. All he knew was it was something that piece of scum Jean had said to her before they had rescued Lily. James walked over to Lily.

"Right Lily, what is going on, you aren't talking to me or anyone else, you're not eating and you are hiding away. We are engaged for goodness sakes" Lily looked at him

"Look I can't tell you right now, but I'll tell you when I'm ready and if you loved me you would know that it was something that is best left alone till I feel ready to tell you. I love you with all my heart, but I'm not used to telling someone everything." At that very moment one of Lily's Italian friends walked into Lily's flat. Lily and her began talking loudly in Italian whilst kissing each other's cheeks. James looked at Lily and Lily looked away from his gaze.

"Sophia I would like you to meet my fiancé James Potter. We have known each other from sc" Lily was cut short by Sophia shrieking at that fact Lily was engaged. Sophia hastily walked over to James and gave him a kiss on either side of the mouth. Lily smiled still looking far away but happy that her friend approved of her match." After a while James reluctantly said he must go, though he didn't want to as this was the happiest he had seen Lily in a long time. As soon as James had gone Sophia rounded on Lily, bombarding questions about James. To Sophia's horror Lily burst into tears. After an entire box of tissues Sophia hesitantly asked Lily what was wrong. Lily sniffled and then said

"W-well you see S-Sophia. I got together with James when I went to England and anyway we got involved with this lunatic who was trying to make me force to marry him. They got the lunatic but the lunatic whom I had known before was also a truth teller whispered something in my ear just before he was taken away, a-and it's unbelievable." Lily paused and Sophia prompted her

"What's unbelievable"

"He told me that maybe it was best that we hadn't got married since he wouldn't treat mine and James' child with any affection when it was born." There was a silence then Sophia worked out what Lily was going on about.

"Lily, you're pregnant"

"Yes, and I've no idea how to tell James that I'm having a child, and you know I didn't realise I thought I was coming down with a bug. How can I tell James that he is going to be a father"

"What's the problem Lily, he looked like he really loved you, I mean you're marrying each other, he is going to be thrilled that you're having a baby. I mean you will get married and then you will have either a James Junior or a Lily junior running around the house."

"I know he will probably be over the moon but"

"What's stopping you then" Sophia asked wondering if her friend was slightly crazy,.

"You really want to know. When my father found out my mother was pregnant with me and my tin Petunia he walked out saying my mother was only marrying him for his money so she got herself pregnant to tie him down. I'm scared that James will do that to me." Sophia looked at her

"Lily, James will never do that to you. I mean I've known him for half and hour and I can tell he will stick by you no matter what so I don't see why it matters. I didn't know you had a twin by the way."

"Ok I'll tell him. As for my darling twin Petunia we are complete opposites. I'm a red head she has mouse coloured hair. She liked Barbie's I like action man. We were as different as chalk and cheese. Then my mother died and my sister blamed it on me and I've not seen her since."

"Aw Lily, anyway that is in the past and the baby and James are the future so tell James about the baby tonight." Lily sighed, she knew she was being stupid but she was still nervous. Hesitantly she walked over to the telephone then stopped. Sophia didn't know about magic so she couldn't communicate with James in a magical way but as far as she knew James didn't have a telephone so she couldn't call him. Quickly she considered her options and realised there weren't any. Finally Lily asked Sophia to leave the room whilst she "called" James. As soon as Sophia went out of the room Lily apparated to James' mansion.

She appeared in James' room with James staring at her. Since Lily had made no effort to contact him or anyone else in the last few weeks it was weird seeing her just apparate in.

"Hey James, you know that thing that I said I didn't think that I was ready to tell you, well I talked it over with Sophia and she persuaded me tell you. So I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner tonight, in Rome, I mean I've lived there for 10years and I think I'll show you round my city. So meet me at 7pm at my flat. Oh and wear smart casual since I don't know where we are going yet" With that Lily disapparated leaving James confused but grateful that Lily seemed to be better.

At 7pm James appeared in Lily's flat wearing a pair of smart jeans that showed off his behind and wore a navy open neck shirt. He called for Lily and Lily walked into the sitting room looking stunning. She was wearing a deep red halter neck that was faintly Chinese and a pair of Gucci jeans with red stilettos. Lily smiled and James offered her an arm. They set off in Rome's streets getting many admiring looks. They stopped in front of the Wishing Fountain.

"Make a wish you have to stand on this spot with your back to the fountain and throw in three coins whilst making a wish." Lily said. James smiled at her and obligingly made a wish. They carried on walking till they came to a restaurant and they walked inside. Lily ordered for both of them in Italian then James lent in towards her and asked her

"So what's been going on" Lily looked at him the laughter going out of her eyes a little bit.

"James, I'm - I'm pregnant, I'm going to have our baby" James looked at her for a full 10 seconds saying nothing then he asked her

"I'm going to be a father"

"Yes" James pulled Lily out of the restaurant and yelled at the top of his lungs

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER" Lots of people turned around and stared but James and Lily didn't care. Their love, wedding and their son/daughter were all that mattered. It was a perfect moment and one that they were never going to forget.

A.N. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is Wedding preparations and a check-up at the doctors.

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A.N. Thank you so much for your reviews! I've replaced this chapter with different content because before I led myself into a dead end if you get my meaning. By the way would you like me to make this story slower as some people are saying this is going really fast, so please tell me if you review.

On With the Story…

Lily and James apparated back to England when Lily suddenly said

"Oh My God James! We haven't arranged a date for our wedding!" James looked at her and sighed

"Why is it women even the most sensible mature women lose their heads over weddings but I say this Lily, it should be simple. Date wise what about in New Year, that's in 2months and it would start off everyone's year with a bang!" Lily looked at him then squealed

"YES, THAT'S THE PERFECT DATE! AS FOR THE WHOLE WOMEN THING, IT'S A CHANCE TO GO OVER THE TOP AND WATCH A COUPLE MEANT TO BE MAKE THEIR VOWS!" James winced slightly and then said

"So that's us is it, meant to be?" Lily looked at him clearly unsure how to answer. James laughed at her and then picked her up

"I didn't mean it you silly goose." Lily and James laughed and it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. They were in love and nothing else mattered. They apparated to the Potter Mansion to break the news to everyone about their marriage but they decided to keep the whole pregnant thing quiet and seeing as Lily was only in the very early stages of pregnancy she wouldn't begin to show till after the wedding.

Everyone was overjoyed for Lily and James and Lily was instantly led away by James' mum, Melissa, Ashleigh and Elle. It was non-stop chatter about trousseau's, where to hold it and the dress oh and the bridesmaids.

"Hey Lily, who is going to be maid of honour and who is going to be bridesmaids?" Ashleigh asked. Lily looked at her and then sighed

"Well I think and please don't get mad at me but you, Melissa and Elle as bridesmaids and Sophia to be my maid of honour." There was a silence then Elle asked, speaking for the first time ever to Lily.

"Who is Sophia?"

"She is a friend of mine that lives in Rome, but she's a muggle. Hang on a minute that means seeing as most of my friends are muggles, it can't be a magical wedding."

"Oh Lily, it has to be. Couldn't you put a memory charm on them or something?" James' mum asked.

"No, I don't want my friends forgetting the day their friend gets married. No I guess I'm just going to have to tell them about me being a witch and hope they will accept it." There was a silence and everyone looked at each other.

"Anyway, Elle I wanted to catch up with you, can you believe we haven't had a proper conversation in ten years?" Lily asked trying to break the silence.

"Sure, when are you free?" Elle asked swishing her hair a little.

"What about tomorrow and meet say at the Five and Dime, it's not a trashy restaurant however it may sound"

"Oh I know that, that's where Sirius proposed." Everyone stared at Elle and Ashleigh stuttered

"He-he did what?"

"He proposed but you can't tell anyone, we want to have a summer wedding, we were going to announce it at your wedding Lily, you don't mind do you?"

"Why would I mind? One of my best friends is getting married!" Lily yelled and everyone laughed. James, Sirius and Remus who had become friends again heard the noise and shook their heads

"Women!" they all said, James then asked Sirius

"So Padfoot, who is the lady in your love life?"

"Elle and I asked her to marry me, we are getting married in June." Remus and James whooped and wolf whistled and gave their congratulations. Once they got over the fact that Sirius was also getting married James rounded on Remus

"And you Moony, my friend who is the lovely lady in your life, I know you had the hots for Ashleigh in 7th year, still happening?"

"Yeah we have been dating virtually since we busted Lily, Elle and Pierre - sorry I guess that must have been Jean out of Beauxbatons and I'm going to propose to her in your wedding if that's ok?" James whistled under his breath and congratulated him. Sirius then asked James the exact same question Elle was asking Lily next door.

"What's going to happen to Lily's jewellery business?" James looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know, see she works in Rome and refuses to work anywhere else, she says Rome is her inspiration. So I guess she just apparates every day."

"Um hello James she will get really worn down, you have to be really good at magic to be able to do that, I mean apparating from one country to another."

"Well I suppose there is flooing, and a portkey so I'm sure it will be alright Oh and those weird aeroplane things that muggles use." James said

"Well mate who is going to be your best man?" Sirius asked trying to act subtle but failing miserably.

"Well, Moony I'm really sorry but I think I choose Sirius to be best man but I was wondering if you would give the speech?" there was a pause and then Remus smiled

"Sure, I better get my writing cap on!" James smiled

"I would have thought after all these years of hanging round certainly Padfoot you would be able to better one-liners by now!" They all laughed. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

The next day Elle woke up sleepily and pushed back her covers with Sirius next to her protesting.

"Elle, come on five more minutes." Sirius pleaded not even opening his eyes. Elle smiled down at her fiancé

"Its alright, you can stay in bed, I'm going to meet Lily." Sirius opened his eyes at this

"But why at whatever the time is now?"

"Because it is 11 o'clock in the morning and I promised to meet Lily at noon."

"You need 1 hour to get ready?" Sirius asked puzzled

"A woman's friends are usually the harshest critic's of what their friends are wearing." Elle said and began to run the shower. Sirius closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

45 minutes later Elle was ready and Sirius opened his eyes again. He then did a double take.

"Wow!" was all he could say and Elle grinned. She was wearing a black skirt with boots and a blue three quarter length top with a ballerina neckline with a black pattern on it. She had a black coat on as well to finish it all off.

"Thanks, anyway gotta go, love you!" Elle said and she disapparated. Sirius said love you too then decided to go back to sleep.

"Hi Lily." Elle said and Lily span round she was wearing an emerald green skirt with boots and a white top with a thin green belt over the top of the top. She was also wearing a green coat.

"Hi Elle, have you had breakfast?" Lily asked

"No, you?"

"No, shall we sit down then and order?"

"Sure." They sat down and there was an awkward silence.

"So what have you been doing over the last 10 years?" Lily asked

"Well I started dating Sirius and I began to work at the Ministry and for 1 year I was the Ministeress for Magic but it wasn't my ideal job so I began to set up a fashion business."

"You were Ministeress of Magic? Wow, so what's you r fashion line like?"

"Great actually, we have almost doubled in profit, do you want to see some of my clothes in a magazine?" Elle asked

"Sure, oh my god, I have a great idea! You're a fashion designer, I'm a jewellery designer what if you did a muggle line and you joined it onto mine?" There was a pause and Elle seemed to concentrate on the glass in front of her.

"So what do you think?" Lily prompted

"Well I'll give it some thought, can I get back to you?" Elle asked.

"Yeah sure, right now onto other stuff." They chatted for three more hours and returned to their apartments. Elle found Sirius sitting on the sofa and reading the Daily Prophet.

"And what time do you call this missie?" Sirius asked

"3.15pm on the dot well now it's 3.15.42. That's what time I call it." Elle said and Sirius smiled

"We are going to annoy the hell out of each other when we get married." Sirius said and put his arms around Elle's waist. Nothing seemed wrong until Elle found a letter in the post…

A.N. Okay what do you think will happen? Elle isn't going to have that de-generative disease because I just didn't know anything about it. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A.N. I'm sorry I've not updated for ages but schoolwork and social life were collapsing around me but thankfully now everything is back on track so that means lots more chapters!

Previously on 2 Weeks to Marry…

_"We are going to annoy the hell out of each other when we get married." Sirius said and put his arms around Elle's waist. Nothing seemed wrong until Elle found a letter in the post…_

On With the Story… By the way this is going to be set around Elle and Sirius.

Elle wandered into the kitchen of Sirius' flat and found a letter on the top of a counter addressed to her.

"Sirius, when did the mail come?"

"Um, sometime between when you left and you came back." Sirius said lightly

"Sirius." Elle said and there was tension in her voice. Sirius who had come into the kitchen looked at her, never once in knowing her had Elle let something as simple as the delivery of the mail get under her skin.

"Elle, she-girl, it was 2 o'clock, what's wrong?" At the mention of this Elle went rigid and began to rock forwards and backwards slowly. Sirius looked at her.

"Elle what's wrong?" Elle couldn't speak her throat seemed to be blocked up with something she couldn't name. She dropped the crumpled envelope on the floor and handed the letter to Sirius.

Sirius read it, his eyes getting wider by the minute and at the end he whispered "No way."

"Yes way, I always told you I was an orphan but in reality I have a father. My name Sirius is Elle Riddle, my father Tom Riddle and my mother Amelia Riddle. My father is Lord Voldemort." Sirius stared at her and then said

"No, I don't believe it."

"You better because it's the truth."

"But why didn't you tell me before?"

"Sirius, it's pretty obvious why I didn't tell you."

"Tell me everything." Sirius said and he motioned for them to sit down. Elle sat down and began to talk

"I was bought up in France as I told you but with a father and a mother. Yes my father was Lord Voldemort but he wasn't around me. He always seemed to be nice to me and mother, I mean he would be, wouldn't he, him being mon pere and ma mere's husband" In her agitation Elle began to use bit of French in her speech "Everything was fine then when I was 11 and I was about to be sent to Beauxbatons my father tried to break me in as he called it. I ran away, I never returned to that place, I changed my surname so I wasn't associated with them and I got rid of a mark my father had put on me, I didn't care, they were no longer my family, Beauxbatons was. Nothing for 20 years then I get this letter." Elle spoke bitterly at the end and stared at the note again.

"Read it to me again Sirius, please?" Elle pleaded her blue eyes shining slightly with tears. Sirius though he was shell-shocked obliged.

_Dear Elle,_

_Finally I've tracked you down. I left you alone at Beauxbatons but surely what happened so long ago can be forgiven. Your mother died 1 year ago. Anyway enough of the past, I hear from my contacts your marrying Sirius Black. Well isn't it to bad it won't happen seeing as you've been engaged to Lucius Malfoy since you were born. _

_Yours_

_Dad_

"I'm not marrying him Sirius, but I'll endanger you if I don't. I don't know what to do." Elle said and Sirius held Elle for a long time. Later on that night when Sirius and Elle were in bed supposedly asleep Elle got up. All night she had been forming a plan in her head and she knew it was the only way, though it was very hard she decided to do it. She got up and wrote a letter to Sirius and left the apartment.

The next day Elle woke up in a Motel absolutely exhausted but determined to follow through her plan. She hurried to Diagon Alley wearing a droopy hat to hide her afce and hair and bought some hair dye that was not like muggle hair dye at all. This hair dye you could have it any colour you wanted you just had to whisper the colour over the packet before you applied it to your hair and it would go that colour. Next she quelled the desire to go into a nearby Boutique but went to a charity shop and bought lots of draped clothes.

Now there was only two things left to do, one a new name and two a new job.

Elle went and bought the Daily Prophet and saw the perfect job. Then she went and introduced herself to herself in the mirror and said

"Goodbye Elle Riddle, hello Sybil Trelawney."

AQ.N. Another cliffhanger! Review if you want more!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A.N. There was a bit of shock when I said that she was Sybil Trelawney but I like to keep you on your toes. Anyway Elle is no longer going to be in the story just to let you know.

On With the Story…

Sirius awoke the next morning to find he was alone in his bed. He called out

"Sweetheart where are you?" When there was no reply Sirius got up and wondered around the apartment. He was just about to apparate to the Potter Mansion to see if Elle had gone to see Lily when he spied an envelope on the kitchen counter simply saying **Sirius**. Sirius opened the letter and began to read

_Dear Sirius_

_ I'm so sorry to let you down like this but I'm doing it for your own protection. When I told you my life story I endangered not only me and you but the whole Order and I don't want to see Voldemort win this war, believe me. If there were any other way I would have taken it. I've gone Sirius, I'm under a different name and nobody will ever be able to find me. Don't try looking for me because it will upset you even more._

_I love you so much Sirius, which is why I've done this. Please forgive me and move on in your life. _

_Love Elle xxx_

Sirius stared at the letter and in a similar way to Elle yesterday dropped it and one tear ran down his face. When James came to see Sirius later on that day he found Sirius just sitting on his sofa staring straight ahead, when he noticed that James was there he said

"She's gone James, gone." James, Lily, Remus everyone tried to console Sirius but nothing worked. He went into a breakdown and lived like a hermit. Then two weeks before Lily and James' wedding he changed. Sirius began to go out again, he got a hair cut and seemed to be back to his old self in every way. When Lily asked him about it he merely smiled, a sad smile and said

"She's gone Lily, she was only trying to protect me and she wouldn't have wanted me to behave like a hermit. Besides you and James are getting married in two weeks; how can I be sad on my best friend's wedding?" Lily smiled but because Sirius hadn't said anything else and seemed to be fine she didn't press matters any further.

Two Weeks later.

"Lily you look stunning, James is going to love you even more once he has seen you in it, so stop playing with it!" Ashleigh said trying to calm Lily down.

"Fine! Do you like the dress" Lily replied. Ashleigh looked at her. Lily was wearing a strapless cream dress, which was perfectly plain apart from the Lily sewn in beads in her bodice. Jewellery wise she was wearing a pearl necklace and earrings. In her hair it was piled up with tiny lilies (which had been shrunk by the hairdresser) weaved through and she was holding a bouquet of white roses and lilies.

"Lily you know I like the dress! And hey do you like mine?" Ashleigh twirled around showing off her deep pink dress with matching shoes, all the bridesmaids had the same dress just in different colours.

"They are gorgeous - Elle designed them before she left didn't she?" Lily asked managing to keep the wobble out of her breath. She had only just been reunited with one of her oldest friends and she had gone.

"Lily this is your wedding day and I've invented a new rule for weddings, no crying - unless you're really happy. Look its your cue come on!" For the tune Here comes the Bride had just begun and Lily began the walk of walks - the one up the centre of the aisle…

A.N. Next chapter the wedding ceremony etc. I know I know this is really short but next chapter I promise will be really long! Review!

R EVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

Chapter 12

A.N. Hey everybody! So after 6 months of expectation you finally get an update. For the full explanation as to why I haven't updated if your interested check out my new story The Person who Mucked up Her Schedule and read the Authors note on chapter 2.

On with the story…

Nervously Lily walked around to the front of the church where her dad and all her bridesmaids were waiting.

"Nervous sweetheart?" Lily's dad asked affectionately and carefully kissed the top of her head.

"Yup, but I love James so much that I know we are going to have the best life together…" Harry Evans smiled then linking his arms with his daughter led her up the aisle. There in the church was everyone Lily knew and loved from Rodrigo the jewellery executive she worked with to Sara, Sophia's daughter and their at the top of the aisle looking utterly gorgeous and handsome was the man she loved, James Harold Potter.

Reaching the top of the aisle she stood opposite James and looked deep into his eyes whilst the vicar intoned.

"Do you Lily Marie Evans, take James Harold Potter as your husband?"

"I do,"

"And do you James Harold Potter take Lily Marie Evans as your wife?"

"I do,"

"Do you both promise to love, cherish and remain faithful to each other?"

"I do," they both said, many of the people sitting in the church were blowing their noses and fishing tissues from their bag to dab away the tears.

"Then I pronounce you two, husband and wife!" Lily squealed and she and James kissed. You could practically see the spark flying as they kissed it was enough to cause Lord Voldemort himself start dressing in pastels and make up poems about the sunshine.

Everyone went out onto the steps outside the church to find a motorbike and sidecar waiting for Lily and James. Sprays painted across the back were the words JUST MARRIED AND ALREADY KILLING EACH OTHER! In turn everyone at the congregation turned to a sheepish Sirius and yelled

"GOD SIRIUS, CAN'T YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!" But no one meant it as nothing on this day December 31st could make him or her annoyed or angry, such was Lily and James' love. Together Lily and James got into the motorbike and rose off into the sunset…

And this my friends concludes the tale of Lily and James' love; how it very nearly didn't happen, the up's and down's the breathtaking finale. Thank you for reading and good night!

A.N. Thank you for reading and reviewing so for the last time in this story could you press that periwinkle/lavender/pale blue/purple button and review!


End file.
